


An Enchanter and a Seeker

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: Cassandra knows she can trust Vivienne to take care of her.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Vivienne
Kudos: 13





	An Enchanter and a Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2020  
> Using the prompts from wickedwitchofthewilds on Tumblr
> 
> Day 15 Prompt: Sub / Dom

"Do you trust me, darling ?"

"Yes"

"This will be pleasurable for us both, my dear" Vivienne said, as she moved behind the woman and tightened the knot around a pair of calloused, strong hands.

Hands where she had found a happiness she'd not been looking for.

"I hope you know this is not… a thing I would normally do" Cassandra said, breathing heavily as her face rested on the sheets, her eyes covered with a blindfold "But I trust you, Viv. Perhaps more than I trust myself"

The mage felt her heart skip a beat when she heard Cassandra's words, but she didn't lose her composure, only letting a smile set itself on her lips "Your words mean more to me than you can imagine. Now…"

Vivienne tugged the leash around Casandra's neck, making the woman lift from the bed backwards, pulling at it until she fell into Vivienne's arms.

"Does this feel good to you, my dear ?" The mage said, running her hand across the Seeker's scarred, muscular arms.

"Maker… yes" Cassandra let out a grunt as she felt Vivienne's breasts pressing against her back. She wanted to feel, to touch that soft, delicate skin that contrasted so much to hers. She wanted to hold and caress that woman she'd so unexpectedly ended up falling in love for.

But her tied hands stopped her. And it made her happy being able to trust someone so much she could let her walls down, to trust someone so much she could stop being in control and just relax.

It made her happy.

Vivienne moved another rope that was tied around the Seeker's hips and between her thighs, tugging it until the delicate, lotion coated linen began to move under Cassandra, rubbing itself against her soaked folds and brushing delicately against her engorged clit, the back and forth motions caused by Vivienne's movements of the rope making her feel a peak of pleasure she'd never felt before.

As she moved the rope, Vivienne moved her hand over Cassandra's neck, coating it with ice as she moved it over the woman's neck, making sure it was far enough to not touch the skin directly, but close enough for the sensation of cold to be felt. She passed her hand over the Seeker's breasts, smiling as she saw the woman's breathing rise, her body quivering under her hand.

"Tell me to stop if it brings you discomfort, darling" 

"It's… Maker, it's good" Cassandra replied, letting out a guttural moan that made a shiver go up and down the mage's spine "I trust you, Vivienne… I love you"

The Madame couldn't hold herself back. Pulling the blindfold down, she looked directly into Cassandra's eyes, feeling the wave of emotion surging within her.

Meeting the Seeker's lips in a long, deep and passionate kiss, Vivienne uttered a phrase that made Cassandra smile of sheer joy, making her look downwards to try to hide the blush that was surging in her face.

"I love you too, Cassandra. And I always will"


End file.
